The present invention relates to an improved ink jet printing method by means of an ink jet printing apparatus including an ink ejection means for ejecting ink through a nozzle into an ink jet which is broken into ink droplets, charge electrode means for charging the ink droplets in response to printing signals, deflection electrode means for deflecting the charged ink droplets and recording medium conveying means for conveying a recording medium upon which said charged ink droplets impinge in order to form an image.
In general, as to the afore-mentioned electrostatic type ink jet printing apparatus, the respective ink droplets are charged and deflected in order and dots-printing on the recording paper is performed, the respective ink droplets causing flows of air behind them. When a following ink droplet enters into the flow of air, the preceding ink droplet and the following ink droplet approach to each other or are combined into one droplet because the aerodynamic resistance acting on the following ink droplet becomes smaller than that acting on the preceding ink droplet. In consequence, distortion of printed image may be caused.
Moreover, as the respective ink droplets for printing are charged by the amount in response to the print or charging signal, the Coulomb's force (electrostatic repulsive force) works between the respective charged ink droplets and puts the distance from an ink droplet to the other out of order. As a result, distortion of printing may be caused. It is a decisive defect in the ink jet printing technology of the prior art.